This invention relates generally to figurines such as are adjustable in stance positions.
Heretofore, statuettes have been made particularly for use by art students, wherein the same are adjustable in stance. However, such statuettes have been more diagramatically skeletal rather than realistic so as to more visably show angular relationship of limbs.